Yoake no Tori
by xAsuFujix
Summary: about Ial and Erin  romance
1. Assigned Mission

**~Yoake no Tori~**

_Konnichi wa! Ya~ Osashibauri! So this time, I will present to you my second fanfic. Which is about my second favorite couple, Ial and Erin. Kyaaaaaa!~ xD Here I go with my illness again. Hehehehehe ==" But just like the other story, I want to apologize in advance for my poor grammar. Still, I hope you like it._

**Anime: **Kemono no Souja Erin

**Major Pairings: **Ial and Erin

**Summary: **Due to the series of tragedy that is happening in Kazalm, Shin-Oh (Harumiya) was worried about it and sent a group of Sezan including Ial to protect the academy. Miraculously, he was assigned to guard Erin. So their feelings for each other grew.

**Disclaimer: **Kemono no Souja Erin doesn't belong to me but this story is mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Assigned Mission-<strong>_

"Is that so?" Shin-Oh said with shaking voice due to her oldness.

"Hai!" the soldier replied politely.

"Thank you for your report. You may now go."

Then the soldier bowed as a sign of excusing himself then walked straightly to exit.

"Oba-sama, something happened again in that academy, right?" Damiya approached to her aunt.

"Yes. If the enemy just didn't attack us that time, Erin won't be forced to use the wild Ohju." Shin-Oh paused.

"Then no one won't try to steal the Ohju nor kidnap Erin. It's my fault." She sighed.

"Oba-sama, don't blame yourself."

"But they're suffering now because they saved me that time."

"Oba-sama." Damiya was worried with his aunt.

"I've decided. Send a group of Sezan to Kazalm and guard it. Especially the wild Ohju and Erin." Shin-Oh demanded.

"But Oba-sama! If you're going to send a large number of Sezan out there, the defense system here in palace will decrease and it will be easy for the enemy to intrude." Damiya worriedly explained the possibility to happen.

"But the one who needs more protection for now is that Academy. Please just heed my orders."

"H-Hai, Oba-sama." Damiya left no choice but to follow his aunt's order.

* * *

><p>"Oi, did you hear? Shin-Oh wants to sent a group of us Sezans to guard the Kazalm Academy."<p>

"Seriously? Isn't that weakening the palace's defense system?"

"But that academy is in a pinch situation right now. I guess the Shin-Oh has a point.

"He's right. Besides, if I got sent there then I will see that Mist People woman. I heard she's really a beauty."

The rumor spread all over the whole palace with just a short period of time. The Sezans were now arguing if who will be going to be assigned in Kazalm. And unexpectedly, they also heard about Erin and talked about her.

"My, my. They already knew about it. Their ears are really fast. And they're also talking about that girl. Hey, Ial! I saw that you're pretty close to that girl. Aren't you bothered of the rumor about her?" Kyle sarcastically teased his friend.

Ial didn't answer but Kyle still continued to talk.

"But I think you're lucky, because you got assigned there. You'll really get a chance to talk with her, y'know. And if the others knew this, they will really kill themselves in envy." Then he boasted in laughter.

"Whatever. Besides, we Sezans were not allowed to take woman. It's in our code, remember?" Ial said with his I-don't-care expression and emotionless voice.

"Aw, come on! Can't we just have some fun?" Kyle complained on his friend's ignoring attitude.

Ial didn't pay attention on him and Kyle just snickered. But he didn't know that Ial's mind was already full about of Erin.

_Erin. How are you doing now?_

* * *

><p>'"Erin-sensei! Look! I've made it for you!" A little girl with shining eyes approached to Erin excitedly with such a beautiful hairpin designed with glistening stones in a form of flower.<p>

"Wow! It's so pretty! Thank you, Shiron ! I will really treasure it!" then she patted her student's head.

"Erin-sensei!" A voice from back called out for her.

Erin turned to see who it is. "Ah! Kirik-sensei! What is it?"

"The reverend teacher wants you at her office." Kirik said with his usual smiling (but eerie) face.

"Hai! Coming! Sorry Shiron , I will leave for now."

"Okay!" her student replied happily.

Then the two went on their way to the office.

"Kirik-sensei, why do you think Esal-sensei wants to see me?" Erin looked up to the person she was talking to.

"I don't even know too. But we'll know once we get there."

"Y-You're right." Then she stopped asking.

But when they got inside the office, they noticed some armored men together with the academy's professors.

_Sezan? What are they doing here? _ Kirik thought to himself.

"Erin!" Esal called out to her.

"Hai!" Erin immediately turned to her teacher.

"From now on, the Sezans that Shin-Oh has sent will be guarding this academy. So please be kind to them." Esal explained.

"Yes, I will. But . . why are you telling me this, Esal-sensei?"

"It's because the reason why the Shin-Oh sent us a group Sezan is because of you and Lilan."

"M-Me?" Erin was surprised.

"We had experienced a numerous accidents regarding you and Lilan. The Shin-Oh was worried sick about it so she sent us some protectors."

"Is that . . so?" Erin felt somewhat guilty.

Esal nodded. "So, I want you to meet him. Please come forward."

Then a man with dark-brown and dark-blue green eyes approached.

"He will be your personal protector. In other words, your bodyguard. His name is Ial."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely to Erin then bowed.

_Ial-san!_

Erin was surprised to see the man in front of her that he rarely seen. Then she felt a faint blush on her cheeks. Why? Let's just say that she has some feelings for him. Although it's not the feeling that can make you insane in an instant. Perhaps, an admiration. But this happening can barely noticeable because Erin immediately snaps up.

"Well, since you already know each other, Erin can you show him to the guest's room?"

"Ah, H-Hai, Ial-sama, this way please."

Ial just stayed silent as he followed Erin.

Erin doesn't feel comfortable in silence so she decided to speak.

"Uhh, Ial-san. It's been a while isn't it?" Erin said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it really is." Ial said calmly.

"Uhh, so, how are you these days?"

"Just fine."

"I-It's seems like it."

Due to Ial's almost irritating attitude, she decided to stop talking nonsense.

After some minute of walking, they eventually reached their destination.

"Ial-san, this will be your room." Erin showed him his room politely.

"Yeah, thanks for guiding me all the way here." Ial said then he bowed.

"No, it's okay. And Lilan's stable is over there. If you need something, don't hesitate to come to me. Well then I'm going to excuse myself."

"Ah, wai—"

But Erin already closed the door.

"She just left her bodyguard." Ial said staring at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**It's been a while guys! I wonder how long it passed. Ok, forget that. So this is my second fanfic. Yoake no Tori, means Dawn of the Bird. It is the song or harp piece Erin learned from Ial during their first meeting. (Ya~ doesn't it feel nostalgic?) Well, if you're watching Kemono no Souja Erin then you probably know it. And yes, you're right. I choose this as my title because it has something related in this fanfic. Gah! I can't think of explanation anymore! Oh! I forgot! Just like in my other fanfic (which is the OkiKagu fanfic- A Secret with my Lover), I ****want to apologize for my stupid and ignorant grammar. English is not my native language and I'm still 14 so I can't help it. Please forgive me. *kneels then bow on the floor* But still I hope you still liked. :3**

**And all feedbacks is appreciated. May it be a good or a bad or more like a bad comment because of my grammar errors I'll accept it wholeheartedly. ^_^**


	2. The Sezan's Code

_Tadaima! Gah! School is really tiring. With all that nosebleed-inducing assignments in Algebra and head-cracking projects in Science, it looks like I'm really going to die in any minute by now. But since anime is here, all that trials will just vanish instantly. Yeah, anime is one of my happiness. And one of these anime that can make me happy, is this Kemono no Souja Erin! Sorry for making you wait this long. Wait, is there someone who's waiting for my updates? . . . . . . . . . I'M REALLY GOING TO DIIIIIEEEE! Oh, God! Please give me supporters for this one! Please make them read it and leave some reviews! If there's no one who's reading it, . . . . . . THEN I'M REALLY GOING TO DIIIIIEEEE!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-The Sezan's Code-<em>**

"Lilan, you know what? There's someone who's going to protect us starting this day. His name is Ial. Do you remember him? He's the man I've been talking about to you. The one who helped me make this harp, so that I can communicate to you. He's also the one who taught me the song Yoake no Tori. Be kind to him, okay?"

Lilan lifted her head and stared blankly at Erin. Then she rested back her head in the soft cushion of straw.

"Aaah! I forgot! I left Ial-san on his room!" Erin suddenly remembered that she left him.

"No way. It's embarrassing. What should I do? I'm really becoming clumsy now." Then she sighed.

Lilan noticed Erin's awkwardness so she made a worried cry.

"Ah, I'm okay Lilan. Don't be bothered about it." She smiled.

"I should just apologize to Ial-san, then everything's okay. Lilan, I'm just going to get Ial-san, okay?" Erin bid goodbye then went to exit to go to Ial.

But when Erin got out from the stable, he saw Ial with Kirik coming to the stable.

"Ial-san! I'm sorry, I left you. I was excited upon going here to see Lilan. I'm sorry." Erin said sincerely but it just a mere excuse.

"No, it's okay. Kirik-san already showed me the way here." Ial accepted her apology.

"Seriously, Erin-sensei. You shouldn't be like that. If you just leave your bodyguard like that then there wouldn't be someone who will protect you." Kirik lectured her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Erin apologized once again.

"Oh, that's right! I still have something to do so I'm going to leave you now. See you later!" Kirik excused himself.

"Hai! See you later, Kirik-sensei!"

Then there was a silence.

"So this is Kazalm, huh?" Ial suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Last time I went here, I didn't really took a good look of this place. It's really wide."

"Of course. We really need a wide area with pastures so that the Ohjus can move freely and comfortably."

"You really like Ohjus, don't you?"

He smiled. Erin blushed at this.

Then suddenly, Shiron approached to them.

"Erin-sensei!" Shiron chirped as she hugged her teacher.

"Shiron!" Erin was surprised. "Do you have something you need?"

"Nope! I just like to be with you, Erin-sensei!"

Erin laughed then followed by Shiron.

Then Shiron noticed Ial and stared at him.

"What's wrong, Shiron?"

The little girl remained silent as she stared Ial. He didn't like the stare. Then she spoke.

"Erin-sensei, is he your boyfriend?" asked the little girl suddenly out of blue.

"EEEEEEHHHH! N-N-No! H-He's not my boyfriend! How could you say that?" Erin blushed hard as she mumbled these words.

"It's because you two looked good on each other."

"Eh?" Errin blushed then turned to look at Ial. Then she saw his expression, he's somewhat surprised.

"T-There, Shiron . he's not my boyfriend, okay? Don't be hard-headed."

"Got it!"

"That's right! You'll be late in your next subject, you know."

"But Erin-sensei, our next subject is yours."

"Eh? Aah! I forgot! Sorry! We need to hurry, Shiron ! Come on!"

Erin hurriedly dragged along Shiron with her to the classroom but she remembered that she left Ial again so she immediately got back to Ial.

"Ial-san! Let's go!" she also dragged ial by his hand. Ial was surprised and stared at their entwined hands. _ saw this and giggled secretly.

They eventually arrived inside the classroom.

"Good afternoon class! Sorry, I'm late!" Erin exclaimed.

"Good afternoon, Erin-sensei!" the students greeted.

"Okay, class! There is someone I want you to greet. His name is Ial."

"Good afternoon, Ial-san!"

"Class, starting today, Ial-san will be with us.

"Why, sensei?" one of the students asked.

"Well, it's because—"

"He's Erin-sensei's boyfriend!" Shiron interrupted Erin's sentence.

"Wha—?" Erin was surprised at what Shiron said.

"He'll be with Erin-sensei because they're already engaged and their marriage is coming near." She added.

"That's—"

"Eh, is that so? So Erin-sensei's gonna get married." one of the students exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Erin tried to defend herself.

"Horray to the future weds!" the whole classed yelled.

"Hey, you guys!" Erin couldn't speak loud due to embarrassment. And it also seems to be late for her because her whole class already approved the false theory.

* * *

><p>"Uuwaaaahhh! It's so embarrassing! Erin face palmed with both of her hands as she thought of the happening a while ago.<p>

"Ial-san, what should I do? My class now thinks that we're engaged."

"Well . . ." Ial couldn't think of any answer.

"Oh, it also caused you some trouble, didn't it? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Really? I'm glad. But I'm sure it will really spread as a rumor." Erin sighed.

"Heh, so you two are lovey-dovey, huh?" Kirik suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Ah! Kirik-sensei! You surprised me!" Erin exclaimed.

"You two are sure fast, aren't you? You already had that relationship in just first day. What do you call it? Love-at-first-sight?" Kirik teased.

"No! We don't have that relationship! And also, this is not the first we've met. He's my precious friend for years now."

"So you two are childhood friends?"

"Uhh, not really, because I rarely seen him."

"I see. Oh! Now that I remember it, he's the Sezan that accompanied you upon coming back here from searching an antidote for the poisoned Ohju back then."

Ial widened his eyes as he remembered that time. He remembered that Kirik was pretty suspicious and familiar that time. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kirik.

"Yes, he is. You really had my gratitude that time, Ial-san." Erin smiled as she turned to Ial.

"Heh, You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

Erin didn't answer but she tilted her head and blushed. Kirik considered this as yes so he smiled (still his usual eerie smile, of course.).

"But, . ." Kirik suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Do you know about the Sezan's code?" these words came from Kirik's mouth wearing his smile.

_What? He knew about that? _Ial was so surprised to hear that Kirik have this knowledge but he didn't show the expression.

"Sezan's code? I think I heard that from Jone oji-san before." Erin was in a deep thought as she tried to remember the meaning of the word that she just heard.

"Well, there are lots of them. But the one I'm implementing to you is that Sezans' are not allowed to have a family nor have a relationship with a woman. They consider this as weakness. The only one they must serve is the royal family."

"I know that."

"But it seems that you didn't get my point."

"What do you mean, Kirik-sensei?"

"What if the thing that you're students had been saying will really spread as rumor and reach the ears of the Sezans' higher ups?" Kirik opened his eyes looking at Erin as if he was guessing Erin's thoughts.

"Huh? I—"

"And if the higher ups heard the rumor then they will consider that Ial broke their code."

"Eh? That's—"

"And you know what will happen next, right?"

Erin widened her eyes as she thought of the possibility that can happen next. Ial will be oblirated.

"At last, you got my point. So, what are you going to do?"

The expression in Erin's face didn't vanish. It even got worse. She doesn't want Ial to die.

"I can see that Ial is an important person for you. You don't want that to happen, right?" he narrowed his eyes.

Erin's eyes was now swelling. Her heart really hurts that it looks like it was squeezed tightly. It hurts to think that an important person in her life will die because of her.

"I . . . I . ." Erin cut her sentence since she know that she couldn't finish it.

Ial hated this. He hate to see Erin crying. So before the tears would flow from Erin's eyes, he interrupted.

"I don't care."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kirik was surprised to hear this.

"I don't care if I die because of that." Ial slowly approached to the now crying girl.

"But if I'm really going to die, it's not Erin's fault." He faced Kirik.

"Heh, so it's just okay for you to die because of a nonsense rumor, huh?." He wears his smiling face again.

Ial didn't answer but instead he excused himself together with Erin.

"Please excuse us, Erin-sama has still something to do." Then he held Erin's hand and went to the Ohju's stable.

Kirik just merely watched as the two walked away.

On their way, Erin was still crying. Ial was worried about this. So he tried to comfort her. To his dismay, it's not effective.

"It's okay, Erin-sama. it won't happen. I promise."

"Mm." Erin replied she still didn't ceased her cry.

They already arrived inside the stable but Erin is still crying. Ial had enough of it so he suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug. Erin was surprised that it made her eyes to widen. Then Ial faced her and said.

"Stop crying now. I won't really die, I promise. I swore that I will protect you and if I die, I won't be able to fulfill my oath." He gently wiped Erin's eyes with his thumb.

Erin didn't cry anymore. She felt comfort and warmth within Ial's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey, guys! I something to ask. Did my grammar improve? I really want to know. Just review for the answer.**


End file.
